Patient information can be stored across multiple facilities associated with respective health care providers. For example, healthcare continua can include hospitals, clinics, laboratories, and/or other healthcare facilities. In some instances, each healthcare facility had its own data source for storing patient information and data associated with services provided at the respective facility. For example, multiple, different electronic medical records (EMRs) can be provided for a particular patient across a healthcare continuum. In some examples, such EMRs are vendor-specific, storing data and information is disparate formats.
Physicians and other healthcare providers may be required to access patient data and information from across a healthcare continuum. The disparate nature, in which data and information may be stored, can complicate retrieval and display of relevant patient information to healthcare providers.